


Sebastian's Resolve

by princesspeonies



Series: Journal of Sebastian Castellanos [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesspeonies/pseuds/princesspeonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>February 2005</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>Myra was almost killed this afternoon - shot by a suspect we were pursuing. Thank God I was there. She's going to be okay. But seeing her bleeding like that, thinking I was going to lose her without telling her how I really feel was unbearable.</i></p>
<p>This is the story of how Myra and Sebastian confessed their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's Resolve

                It had been two months since Sebastian had been promoted to detective rank, and he enjoyed the workload – the new title and the new relationship between Myra and himself. Sure, writing up reports seems like child’s play than his wandering mind would allow but after what happened today, Sebastian was in a whirlwind of emotion.

                He hadn’t expected such a thing could happen, not this soon. The worst had happened and he found himself in a hospital hallway waiting for Myra’s surgery. Pacing these corridors wasn’t doing his mental state any good; the anxiety nibbling on his insides. He elected to walk about the hospital’s courtyard. He needed some fresh air and a cigarette to calm his mind. He lit one up and took a drag. He was a mess. He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t forgive himself. He took another drag. He needed to organise his thoughts. He retraced his steps, back to the beginning of this predicament he suddenly faced.

                Time moved slowly, seemingly ceased to exist. Nothing else mattered, except for her, only Myra who was bleeding against a dumpster. Gunfire was everywhere, blurring the boundaries between the suspect, and the detectives and officers. He didn’t realise. She was right next to him. He only noticed when he heard a sharp intake of air, a twisted noise. _When was she shot?_

                The suspect saw the fallen detective as opportunity to flee from the scene, he was gaining significant distance. Sebastian knew his duty was to purse him. Yet his vision was on her. She was bleeding liberally, barely maintaining consciousness. He clenched his hands. He knew Myra wouldn’t forgive him. He yelled at a nearby officer to attend to Detective Hanson and ran. His rage fuelled him as he closed the gap between him and the abhorrent madman, chasing him through an assortment of alleyways. He couldn’t allow Myra to die in vain. _God, what am I thinking? She won’t die. She can’t. She doesn’t know. I haven’t told her. I-_

                His thoughts stopped short. He had cornered him behind a diner, the same diner that Sebastian and Myra had their first meal together after a troublesome day. _That couldn’t be our last right?_

                “Drop your weapon,” Sebastian ordered. The culprit was cowering in fear.

                “I’m sorry man. I didn’t know. I’m sor-“

                “Enough.” What would Sebastian do? His anger boiled. He wanted to shoot him right then and there. He wanted him to know nothing but how merciless he could be. He readied the hammer, his finger itching to pull the trigger. But where was the fun in that?

                “Detective, what are you doing?!” Officer Connelly had managed to track down Sebastian, with two other officers. He saw what Sebastian was about to do. “Detective…there’s no point. What good would it do but the removal of your badge?”

                Sebastian snapped out of it. His voice of reason was siding with Connelly. He lowered his gun. The culprit was muttering his apologies profusely, his hands in prayer. He sighed, thanking the unknown forces that brought Connelly at the crucial point. Connelly approached Sebastian, putting his hand on his shoulder. Sebastian looked away as he returned the pistol to his holster. He watched as the other two officers handcuffed the assailant.

                “We’ll take care of this. Hurry and go to the hospital.”

               

                He finished his cigarette and walked back into the depressing white walls of the hospital hallway. An hour later, Sebastian was napping soundly, both his legs taking over the neighbouring plastic chair. The sight of the sleeping detective wasn’t uncommon in the hospital, though passers-by wondered how such a tall muscular man could ever fit comfortably in these plastic chairs. A tap to the shoulder startled Sebastian out of his nap.

                “Sorry to disturb you Detective Castellanos,” said the surgeon.

                “It’s okay,” he yawned. “How’s Myr- I mean Detective Hanson?”

                “The surgery was a success. She’ll be resting now… unfortunately, protocol dictates only family is allowed to see her right now.”

                Sebastian sighed. He guessed that perhaps it would’ve been better to wait at the station for the news. But he was glad He felt aggravated at the situation but all that mattered now was Myra’s recovery.

                It took Sebastian three days to see Myra, during which time he hadn’t slept much – only sustained with coffee, sandwiches and cigarettes. He was bleary-eyed and quite agitated – painfully obvious to the nurse at the desk who directed him to Myra’s room. He reached her room and knocked tentatively.

                “Come in,” Myra replied softly. He opened the door and awed at the intimidating amount of flowers, balloons and get-well-soon cards. He looked down at the small bouquet of peonies he held in his hand. He shuffled to her bed, sitting down in the plastic chair.

                “Hello Myra.”

                “Hello Seb,” she smiled. A wave of immense relief flooded him and he sunk into the chair.

                “I’m so glad you’re alright.” He handed the bouquet to her. “For you.”

                “Thank you. These are lovely. They happen to be my favourite.” Myra nuzzled the peonies. She looked at him pointedly. “You look like shit. When was the last time you had proper sleep?”

                “Are my eye-bags that noticeable?” Sebastian laughed. “I’ve been waiting to see you. Between all the paperwork and the case we’re working on, I haven’t slept much.”

                “You didn’t have to worry about me. You know I’m a tough woman. I’m doing just fine.”

                “And what if you weren’t fine?!” his anger flared. Myra raked a hand through her short blonde tousled hair. Her expression softened. She opened her mouth to say something only for Sebastian to continue.

                “I know this is a part of the job description – risking your life in order to protect your home. It’s a risk we pray that will never happen. We have to accept that as fact. But not this soon, two months into my detective career and my very first partner gets hurt! You could’ve died. And that is unacceptable.” Sebastian buried his face into his hands. Silence befell the detectives in this small hospital room. Myra was unsettled; she was at a loss for words. She opened and closed her mouth numerous times, but the words wouldn’t come out. “Seeing you bleed like that…the very thought of losing you was unbearable. I never want to lose my partner. I never want to lose you.”

                “Sebastian…do you know what my name means in Latin?” He shook his head. “It means extraordinary, admirable. Doesn’t it fit me perfectly?” She paused, letting those words sink into him. “I will recover. I will return to my job. There was nothing you could have done. You managed to catch the suspect, who was indeed a crucial component to that organisation we've been tracking for a while now. I wouldn’t have forgiven you if you didn’t chase after him.” She stopped to collect her thoughts. “Just know I wouldn’t change my career for the world. Sure, it’s a tough job. Sometimes I wished I had a boring office job, it wouldn’t hurt like this does. But this job is rewarding and exhilarating. It’s a pleasure to know I’ve saved someone’s life. And I know you share my enthusiasm and my reasoning. You wouldn’t change your mind.”

                Sebastian shook his head furiously. “But that’s not it Myra! An extraordinary and admirable person almost died that day and the world wouldn’t have noticed the difference. But in my world it would have, and I refuse.”

                “You’re not listening Sebastian! But maybe this will convince you otherwise.”

                “What?” Sebastian didn’t have time to question those last words. Myra leaned in and kissed him, gently and heartily at the same time.  He kissed back with the same force.

                “Can you feel my energy, my excitement? I am a tough woman who’s very hard to kill, as you’ve noticed. I will persevere. I will continue my work. But this experience has left me a sense of worry. I’ll admit that I was afraid that I would have died then and there. I was afraid because I would’ve died with regrets, this being my biggest one. I need to do and say things regardless whether the time is perfect. Importantly, I need to cherish the little moments a little more from now on, like this one. If you haven’t already gathered, I love you.”

                Sebastian was clammed shut, rigid in his pose. He thought it would’ve been him to confess first, he was mentally preparing himself for the worst case scenario. But he was glad she took the initiative, she always did.

                “Seb, say something! You’re making me really nervous,” Myra blushed.

                “I love you too.” He kissed her again, and again, and again.

                 It was eventually time for visiting hours to close. Sebastian had dozed off, finally giving in to the exhaustion that accumulated over three days. He wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear, joyous that his feelings were reciprocated. He wasn’t embarrassed. He rested his head in her lap while she stroked his hair. She stared out through the window, watching the sunset. She couldn’t help but smile like a little child. A little treat, something that she could cherish came out of this disastrous mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, that took forever to write. I don't even know why it took forever to write. Forgive me for that confessing scene, as you can tell I'm not that good at it. I've never confessed to anyone before T_T  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
